One Night Only Hayden Kaiser x Christofer Drew
by antonioatemypizza
Summary: Hayden and Christofer went to California for a little getaway, but little getaway might turn into something more.
1. Drunk

**Chapter One**

We're just drunk, but we're sober enough to want this.

'Man, I'm tired as fuck!' said Hayden upon entering the hotel room where he and Chris would be staying the night.

Since they were both really good friends, they didn't mind sharing the same bed, and besides, it was just one harmless night.

Or so they thought.

'Tell me about it. In fact, remind me just why did you wanted to go to California just so randomly, and why didn't you want the rest of the guys to come?' asked Chris, who then started undressing not caring if Hayden saw him.

While Chris did that, the only thing that Hayden was capable of thinking was of how much he desired to run his fingers through Chris' hair.

_Focus Hayden! You're a straight guy! Come on man! You like boobs! Boobs!_

His mind and his basic instincts we're having an argument in his head.

_**I know, but damn, Chris is...**_

_Chris is?_

_**He's hot! Damn it! He's fucking hot! There! I said it!**_

'Hayden, dude, what's wrong with you? You look pale as shit!' Chris asked while turning to face him.

Little did Chris, nor Hayden know, that this little conversation would take a turn for the unexpected.

'I...uh...I'm.' Hayden could feel the warmth surrounding his thighs, he knew that sooner or later, he was going to get a boner.

'I'm just gonna get in bed.' Hayden replied, a little uneasy.

'Here dude, let me help ya, you're so drunk I bet you can't even take your shirt off' Chris offered, but Hayden just shut his legs tightly, and said no with his head.

Christofer, of course, was still naked, and every time he moved, Hayden felt a little bit closer to just jumping him and kissing him like he's been wanting to do ever since that night were they accidentally brushed lips.

'Ch...Chris?'

Suddenly, Christofer lifted his shirt up, he could see the goosebumps in Hayden's torso and arms but decided to ignore it.

A low moan escaped from Hayden's lips as he finally felt his member erecting.

Christofer, who couldn't see this because Hayden had a pillow to hide his shame, grabbed him by the arm, pulled him up, and took the pillow out of Hayden's grip.

Hayden's eyes went straight to look at Christofer's member, which he had been trying to avoid the whole time.

'Hayden...uh...I...' Chris didn't want to make his _best friend _feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, a part of him wanted to rip off his jeans.

Both of them were getting aroused.

'Chris, don't-' but Chris hands went straight to his belt and unbuckled it, and then pulled his pants out.

'Chris, I, I can explain-'

But Christofer knew he also wanted it, ever since the time he 'accidentally' kissed Hayden, he wanted to go farther with him.


	2. Who's the man?

**Chapter Two**

Who's the man?

As much as Hayden was extremely nervous, he didn't want to seem...uh...girlish.

Christofer, on the other hand, as soon as he saw what Hayden had been hiding under the pillow, started to freak out.

_What do I do? What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

_Am I supposed to kiss him! Oh God, this is so confusing and-_

_SHIT! IT'S GETTING WORSE, FUCK!_

As soon as Christofer found himself feeling even more aroused that before, and with his member erected, Hayden found the confidence to pull him closer and close the gap between their lips.

Christofer couldn't get more goosebumps out of this, simply because every single spot in his body was already taken by them.

The kiss, was passionate, Hayden's lips went crashing at Chris' and with one swift movement, he granted access to his tongue, and after that, Hayden started tracing slowly every part in Christofer's mouth, every spot inside him.

Their tongues connected once more. Christofer wanted to take control, but it was simply hard to focus when he was being touched like that, he just couldn't do anything but pray to not faint in the process.

What started out with Chris being the one in control, turned to the complete opposite, he was moving as Hayden demanded him to do, if he moved, then Chris moved as well, in perfect sync.

Hayden's hands went to his hair, and pulled him even closer to himself, he took a grip of his hair even tightly, while his free hand took opportunity to rake his nails over his bare back.

Chris felt light-headed and unconsciously let a low groan escape his lips.

Hayden pushed himself further inside Christofer's mouth, he tasted the scent of the last cigarette Christofer had smoked, the taste of coffee in the morning, and now, he could taste his own scent.

Christofer grabbed both of Hayden's hands and placed them on his chest. Hayden understood perfectly what Chris wanted him to do.

He rubbed his hands up and down his torso, he had never done anything with a guy before, let alone do something with his best friend, the one that he almost considered his brother, almost.

But he knew that, at least for tonight, he had Chris for himself, he would do every single thing he wanted to try out, and he would not regret it.

Hayden pushed him and Chris closer to the bed and laid down on it.

Christofer was on top, for now, he pushed his hands lower, almost reaching Hayden's butt.

'I...I can't do this Hayden' Chris suddenly said.

But Hayden wasn't planning on stopping, and neither was Chris really up for missing this.

They broke the kiss, Christofer was breathing heavily, almost panting on Hayden's left ear, he then planted little kisses and made his way from his ear to his bare chest, he stopped right before reaching his nipple.

'Why did you stop now?' Hayden asked him.

'I...I don't know.' Replied Chris.

'Then do me a favor and continue' finished Hayden.

Chris went straight to his nipple, and bit it, Hayden's whole body was shaking, although it didn't make Chris stop. He kept nibbling on it, and tracing circles around it with his tongue, one fast and in a vertical motion and then back to slow circles, over and over until Hayden couldn't take it anymore...


	3. Dominance

**Chapter Three**

Dominance.

Christofer was having...issues over dominance. While he wanted to be the one to top Hayden, he also wanted to be the one receiving.

Meanwhile, Hayden was not giving up so easily over his 'topping' title.

'Bite me' Hayden demanded.

Chris nodded and bit him, from his lips until they were red, his ears, his nipples, and then he licked every part of Hayden's upper body.

'Damn it, Chris, let loose!' Hayden demanded once more.

'Oh, you want me to get loose? Fuck, fine!'

With this, Chris grabbed Hayden and pulled him up and out of the bed, and crashed his lips in such a violent motion that even Hayden had to blink twice to confirm that he was not hallucinating.

Chris basically threw him to the wall and grabbed Hayden's butt and pinched it.

Both of them moaned into each other's mouths and felt their erections getting even harder, though, no words were needed for both of them to understand that they wanted to wait a little bit longer, make it last and enjoy every second of this.

Hayden decided he also wanted to give something to Christofer.

He got on his knees and started licking him all the way up, from his ankles, to his knee, to his thighs, to his waist, up to his nipples where he stopped and bit them, first hard, then he sucked on them, then he'd lick the surrounding zones, to go back once more and suck on them, like if they were straws that lead to a source of oxygen.

_That bastard...why is he being like this? Fuck! I can't take it any longer!_

_**Christofer, pull yourself together, just wait a little bit.**_

_But I want to be the one to top him! I am a fucking guy! Not a girl! _

_**Uh...isn't Hayden a guy too?**_

_Yes, he is, but...but I'm manly!_

_**Two words...dual lotuses.**_

_Fuck you brain._

_**Pshh..do as you please.**_

'Ss-sto- Ha- Da- Go- Just-' Christofer could barely pronounce anything understandable by this point in which they were standing.

Hayden sucked once more, and then went up again until their eyes met.

'Could you shut the fuck up, or do I need to shut your mouth with tape?' Christofer could barely believe what he had just heard.

He took a hold of Hayden's arms and turned him around, facing the wall, although, he wasn't quite certain of what he wanted to do next.

So he just pressed himself against Hayden.

'Not yet. Not right now' Hayden said.

'Then when? This is starting to hurt!' Chris retaliated.

Hayden, then turned himself and threw Christofer on the bed, and turned off the lights.

He got to Chris' ear and whispered to him that it'd soon be better.

He pecked his lips and his chest once more before getting on top of him face to face and slowly start rubbing his hands from his chest until he reached his fully erected member.


	4. Feelings

**Chapter Four**

Feelings.

It wasn't that Hayden didn't want to do this, he did, he had never desired someone in his entire life as badly as he desired to feel Christofer, it was the fact that he did not wanted this to be just a one night stand.

He felt like he wanted something more.

'Hayden...' Christofer gasped in between moans.

'Christofer, I don't want this to be just a one night stand, I don't' Hayden admitted, blushing a crimson tone on his cheeks.

Christofer pulled him up, and kissed Hayden passionately, he then rested his head on Hayden's shoulder and planted sweet kisses.

'Hayden, I like you' Christofer confessed, still with his head dug on Hayden's shoulder, he was embarrassed so he didn't want to look at him...not yet.

'Do you remember that time when we accidentally kissed?' Hayden asked.

'It wasn't an accident' Christofer confessed once more.

'What?' Hayden asked once more.

'It wasn't an accident, I purposely titled my head so that we could kiss. I had a dream, the night before, in which you and I kissed, and I couldn't stop thinking about it when I saw you, but then again, I didn't know how to tell you, so I just thought, that if maybe, if maybe I pretended that I accidentally kissed you and then pretend like nothing happened then you wouldn't notice.' Christofer nibbled on Hayden's neck, trying to hide his shame.

As much as Hayden liked it, he wanted to know more of this.

'Why didn't you tell me then? We're buds, we tell each other everything!' Hayden said.

'Because I was nervous of what you'd think of me.' Christofer replied.

'I would've said, "Go ahead and kiss me until you can't feel your lips", that's exactly what I would've said to you.' Hayden confessed.

'Would you have really said that?' Chris asked.

'Yeah, I would've said that.' Hayden started and then added.

'Chris, I don't want this to be just a one night stand between two drunk friends, I want to be able to repeat this as many times'

'Then let's go out together.' Christofer offered.

'But, wait, then, what are we? Gay? Because I still find myself attracted to girls.' Hayden asked confused.

'I don't know, who said we couldn't like both sides?' Christofer said.

'Christofer...' Hayden said.

'Dude, look, I don't know really what I want, or what I am, but I know that I want you now, and probably tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that some fucking more, if this doesn't work, then we tried, and we can say that we were curious and that we don't regret this, and if this works, then let's enjoy it. Now, as much as I'd love to keep chit-chatting with you, I really would appreciate if we could finish what we started.' Christofer said giving looks at Hayden's member.

'So...we're...?' Hayden asked.

'A THING! GOD DAMMIT HAYDEN! A THING, FUCK BUDDIES, A COUPLE, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN SHIT ABOUT THE PROPER TERM TO DESCRIBE OUR RELATIONSHIP, BUT FOR THE SAKES OF GOD, FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED OR LET'S GO TO SLEEP, AM I BEING FUCKING CLEAR HERE WITH YOU? OR DO I NEED TO SPELL IT IN FUCKING PARSEL TONGUE* FOR YOU!' Christofer said reaching almost anger.

With that, Hayden proceeded to finish what him and Christofer had started quite some time ago.

*Note: If you haven't seen Harry Potter (which I highly doubt) and especially Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, parsel tongue is the tongue that Slytherin's Heir can communicate with that giant snake thingy.


	5. Now

**Chapter Five**

I want you now.

Both Hayden and Christofer got under the sheets.

From there Hayden positioned himself on top of Christofer and kissed him once more.

After that, he went down and looked at Christofer's member, who had his eyes closed shut from the embarrassment.

Hayden licked Chris torso all the way down and then took a hold of his member with both hands and slowly started rubbing them up and down, first slow, as if giving it a massage and then fast. Christofer felt overheated because of this, he was worried that Hayden would look at him awkwardly, but then had to stop worrying about this when Hayden propped himself on top of him and held his member in between his thighs so that both would be touching each other as Hayden continued rubbing.

Christofer bit his lower lip in agony every time Hayden switched from fast to slow and vice versa. It was a never ending cycle of teasing him, and Christofer just wanted to get done with it.

'Fuck, Hayden, stop the damn teasing already!'

In the meanwhile, Christofer was having another argument with his apparently alive brain.

_**Do you want to do him or prefer receiving?**_

_I don't know, because, surprise! I've never done this with a guy!_

_**Stop acting like such a little girl you fucktard.**_

_Screw you dude._

Hayden let a low groan escape his lips.

Christofer sat up, and went for it. He held Hayden's dick with one hand while the other was busy guiding Hayden's hands to his own member.

Christofer moaned in Hayden's mouth as Hayden raked his nails on his back and took a hold of his butt.

_Get lower Hayden._

Hayden apparently read Christofer's mind as he pinched one of his butt cheeks.

_Harder now._

Christofer needed help to control his thoughts, but who gave a damn shit about it?

Hayden then, realized that they had a little bit of a problem.

He got near to Christofer's ear and whispered the word 'Lubricant'.

Christofer knew that this only gave them two options, one of them included leaving the room and the other one included pain, real pain.

Hayden proposed Chris should be the one to enter him, so he'd take all the pain, but Christofer didn't want that.

'Next time, let's come prepared'. Said Christofer as he painfully stopped rubbing Hayden's member to get out of the bed and put some pants on.

'You sure you wanna do this? I don't mind it' Hayden said.

It didn't matter, Christofer wasn't going to let him suffer like that.


	6. Busted!

**Chapter Six**

Busted!

Christofer and Hayden got to the grocery shop, let's just say that by the look on their faces, they didn't want to be reminded of every single teenager's face they passed by on their way to the shop. There was confusion, angst, jealousy, then there was one looking at Hayden like she was about to snap his head off.

Was it that much evident? They both asked their brains.

'Pretty much, I mean, you're kinda holding hands' was the answer they received, but not from their brains, oh no, life had to suck for these boys and had to send them fans that could read minds...fucking awesome.

Christofer shouted to his insides 'HOLY GUACAMOLE! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY AWKWARD AND FUCKING WEIRD? JESUS!'

Once again, the girl looked at him like she could read his mind.

Hayden, a firm believer of anything supernatural...and a freaking fangirl of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and lately, The Secret Circle and The Vampire Diaries, decided to give it a try, so he asked to his insides like she could actually read his thoughts.

'I'm not Edward Cullen or any other shit like that, it was just really evident what was going through your minds' said the girl, though Hayden double looked at her with a suspicious mind, fangirl Hayden would obviously need more to get convinced.

Christofer, in the meanwhile just looked at both of them awkwardly...

'Hayden cut the crap out' said the girl, which caused Hayden to basically freak out and hide behind Chris.

'Yeah, cause you guys ain't famous at all and I can't know your names right?' The girl said ironically.

'What's your name?' Christofer asked the strange girl.

'June's the name' Hayden kept thinking she was weird from the very first second he saw her, but decided not to comment it on his insides, just in case the girl did happened to be some sort of mystical creature.

She was somewhat shorter than Hayden, with dyed pink hair and a Guns & Roses shirt which had been modified and cut shorter so that her belly button would be showing as well as her tattoos, she didn't had many, but one of them was that of a Virgin Mary, which caught Christofer's attention. Other than that, the girl was wearing ripped shorts and an oversized hoodie hanging in her arms.

'So, are you looking for anything in particular?' June, asked.

'Hmm...what?' Christofer who had been zoned out asked back.

She got closer to him and held his head with both of her hands 'I said are - you - looking - for - anything - in -particular', it looked like she wanted him to remember her words.

'Uh yeah, no, but thank you, it was really nice meeting you June, ain't that right Ha-' Hayden had disappeared, escaped, fled, call it whatever you can.

'Where the fuck did that guy go?' Chris asked while scratching the back of his head.

'I think he left to go pick up some condoms and probably lubricant, by the looks of it you guys will be having a wild night' June said.

'How did you even?' Chris asked, then June pointed at Hayden who had in his hands a shitload of products, from fruit flavored lubricant, to condoms that heated faster, it was sure quite a thing for the rest of the guys to see.

'Don't worry, I'm not planning on telling anyone' June added.

'Really?' Christofer asked

'Yep, although I might sell your story to get some money to feed my babies when I'm older'

It was Hayden's turn to pay, and the cashier, looking at them like 'Oh, I know what's going on in here' was making Hayden pretty much nervous, and if _**that**_ wasn't scary enough, then probably the sight of June staring at them through the window while using her hands to simulate a penis being rubbed was definitely one to get scared.

'Chris, that chick is fucking weird!' Said Hayden as they got out of the store and made sure they weren't being followed by anyone.

'Dude, let's just get to the freaking hotel as soon as we can. Seriously, this has been too awkward and freaky' added Hayden.

In the meanwhile, Chris had gotten a little bit pissed off, at how they hadn't had any kind of sexual eye stare at each other or inappropriate pinch in the ass.

He hadn't just gotten to the other side to have really nice foreplay be ruined by creepy girl, he sure as fuck wasn't up for that shit, so, with all the courage in the world, he held Hayden's arm and turned him to face him.

'What are you doing?' Asked Hayden, who was stopped by Christofer inching closer and closer to him and giving him a light peck on the lips.

'Let's get to the hotel, fast, please' were the last words Chris said before kissing Hayden again, not giving a single fuck of who could be looking at them.


	7. Bastard

A/N: from now on, the rest of the story will be told from Christofer's point of view.

**Chapter Seven**

Bastard

This was crazy, definitely.

If Hayden was literally trying to hide any sort of feelings in public before, now we were making out in the elevator, and although no one was watching us, it was still...I don't know, um, crazy.

'Somehow I don't regret having left to go to the grocery shop, now I can rip those clothes off myself' whispered Hayden in my ear.

'Go-god dar-darnit Hayden!' how was I supposed to focus on saying anything when he was already digging his nails underneath my shirt?

I swear, this guy is mentally insane, and Jesus! How much until we get to ou-

FUCK! DOUBLE FUCK! JESUS!

This was not happening to me, no, definitely no, this was an hallucination, this had to be an hallucination, otherwise...FUCKING HAYDEN! YOU BASTARD SON OF A FREAKING FLAMINGO! DID YOU HAD TO PUT YOUR HANDS THERE THE SECOND THE ELEVATOR DOOR OPENED, REVEALING AN OLD LADY LOOKING AT US TRAUMATIZED BECAUSE YOU JUST SHOVED YOUR HANDS INSIDE MY PANTS!

'I can explai-' yeah...got the message old lady who just slapped me.

Once the elevators door closed again, Hayden just started laughing his ass off.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!' I shouted at him.

He just touched my cheeks and when I felt them burning I knew that my face was not only blushing, but fucking burnt.

I stopped kissing Hayden, who looked at me making pouty faces.

Why did I had to be such a vulnerable person to pouty faces? Shit...he knows me too well.

At last, after what seemed like eternity, we got to our floor, and I went running inside the room and locked the door. I needed something more than a few knock outs to forget about all of this. Or maybe a fucking Ferrari could just kill me instantly.

Hayden got the stuff he had bought out of the plastic bag.

'What are you doing?' I asked while getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

'Well, aren't we supposed to continue what we started?' He said and then winked at me.

I laughed it off and put the water bottle back in the fridge, then took of my shirt and headed for the bathroom.

'Chris? Where are yo-' I had to rush back and crush his lips with my finger before he said anything that could be used against me.

_fucking manipulator...you're not getting shit tonight._

'I'm going to go take a shower' I exclaimed then moved two steps closer to the bathroom door, only two because fucktard Hayden grabbed me by the arm.

_*.now*_

_**Don't you want him?**_

_shut the hell up brain._

'Can I come too?' Hayden begged in my ear, thing that gave me goosebumps.

'Alone' I said and freed myself of his embrace.

'Awww, but I wanna join you!' Hayden begged once more.

'Go rot in hell, you ain't getting shit tonight, not after the whole elevator incident' I said and moved closer to the bathroom door.

_..._

Hayden moaned...WAIT. MOANED?

'What the hell are you moaning for you stupid asshole?' I said freaking out and blushing.

'I'm moaning for you, or do you see my grandma here?' ha ha ha.

'I swear, if you were more gay, you'd have a neon sign on your forehead screaming 'GAY!''

He didn't say anything back so I just went inside the bathroom and closed the door, turned the shower on and started undressing.

Once I got inside the shower, I heard a knock on the door.

'Chris, I need to use the bathroom' God, the torture would never end!

'Fine, come in' I said and heard him open the door.

Approximately seven milliseconds later I immediately regretted it.

'SURPRISE!' Hayden said as he opened the shower curtain, oh, and of course, he was naked.

_Jesus Christ!_

'DON'T YOU DARE! DO NOT FUCKIN DARE TO GET INS-' Hayden crushed his lips against me and got inside the shower.

'GET OUT!' I yelled, but he kissed me again.

Ahem, someone should really tell Hayden that shower floors are slippery and therefore, I you move like a freaking piñata, chances are you'll fall and hit yourself and then die.

If you want to know my current life status, I'd say I'm laying on the shower/bath floor while Hayden is rubbing shower gel all over my body, and yes, I mean every motherfucking part of my body, including my penis.


	8. Plans

Alrighty! Give it up, for one of the longest chapters I've ever written in my life! I hope you like this one!

**Chapter Eight**

Plans

It wasn't that I had become all of a sudden very gay and that my brain was now a mass of pinkish shit, I was still the same Christofer, I still liked to smoke cigarettes, drink sometimes, and I still liked girls, for all that mattered.

'Hayden' I managed to say somewhat audibly, at least, enough for him to hear it anyways.

'Yes? Am I doing something wrong?' Hayden said with a worried look on his face.

I don't know why though, I mean, he was simply tracing lines with his index finger all over my chest, and kissing me from time to time.

'I love you, you know that, right?' Hayden suddenly said and stopped me on my tracks.

_He...he **loves **me..._

_OH GOD! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY BACK? SHOULD I SAY I LOVE HIM TOO? OR KISS HIM? OR JUST SMACK HIM IN THE FACE FOR SAYING SUCH THINGS?_

About eight hours ago, we were two drunk friends, and now we were confessing such feelings? Really? Ain't that what you'd call fast? I think so too.

So I decided to go for the second option.

I suddenly switched positions and got on top of him, and leaned down to kiss him.

It was a rather short kiss, nothing sexy.

I mean, I practically had been this close *pulls thumb and index fingers really close so they'd barely touch* to chopping his balls off after he made me hit my head against the hard surface of the shower/bath tub.

Not that it meant that I still wasn't up for sex...HELL NO! It had been a couple months already since I had done anything, and _fuck!_ I had needs to satisfy!

Not that I'd go to Hayden and be all offering and shit like that...like that bastard would be the one to top me! But still...

I kissed him once more, and he took a chance to pull me even closer to him and deepen the kiss. I suddenly became aware of a very uncomfortable lump in my throat.

_What was that for?_

Anyways, I let him enter my mouth with his tongue, and they danced in perfect sync, then, he took out his tongue and bit my lower lip, and then licked his wet, moist lips.

_Those lips...Oh God!_

He got up, still kissing me, the atmosphere rapidly changing.

I got fully aroused, and prayed for Hayden to be also aroused, or at least, willing to have sex with me, that'd be extremely nice, especially since I didn't want to be left to go to sleep being this horny and this freaking aroused and...

...and Oh My God! When did I started panting?

'Chris?' Hayden spoke softly, almost whispering.

_FOCUS CHRIS! DAMMIT!_

'hmm?' I tried to say back.

_and then..._

_...and then he just blew my mind away._

'We should've stayed in the tub...I'm too horny for this bed'

_WHAT;_

_IN;_

_THE;_

_ACTUAL;_

_FUCK._

Of course, I was too mind-blown to prevent myself to sound like a totally obvlivious moron.

'What? What do you mean with that whole _too horny for this bed _shit?'

'Oh, you heard me perfectly' Yes, I did in fact hear you perfectly, I just...

...nevermind.

_Oh fuck...wait...what is he doing?_

He obviously had some sort of weird making-you-even-more-aroused side effect whenever he licked his lips.

_Oh Jesus!_

I then suddenly felt a firm set of hands grabbing my ass, heck, scratch that, I suddenly felt _**Hayden's**_ hands groping my butt.

Yeah, that sounds more like it.

Shit! I need to get a hold of myself before I let him top the living daylights out of me!

I mean, sure, it was the first time, for both of us, to do anything with a guy but-

Wait a minute...

I know for sure that this is my first time to do it with a guy...

...but what if...

...what if Hayden?

OH GOD! What if he had done it before with a guy?

That could explain why he looked like he knew exactly what he was doing!

I had two options, actually, three options.

I could ignore the fact that he might have done it with a guy before.

I could try and top him, pretending that he had done it before and therefore it was _my _turn to take control of the situation.

I could ask him.

Plan B sounded like the perfect pla-

'Hayden? This is your-' I suddenly started speaking, almost agaisnt my own will.

_**WHAT THE HELL! NO CHRIS! DO NOT GO THERE!**_

_**HAYDEN, DO NOT GO THERE EITHER.**_

_**DON'T DO IT!**_

_**DON'T-**_

'My...my what?'

_**HE WENT THERE**_

**Crap! What do I do know? What do I do?**

'Chris? My what?' Shit Hayden! Fucking shit!

'What?' I played dumb.

'Chris, don't play dumb on me' well great...he read my mind 'you said _Hayden? This is your _and then suddenly stopped talking...' he paused for a second and then added 'my what Chris? you know you can tell me anything'.

_I really shouldn't do this. I really, really shouldn't do this._

'Hayden, is t-this y-your first' I had to stop again, I couldn't speak properly.

'My first what?' Hayden urged me.

Shit.

'Hayden, is..is this y-your first t-time d-doing this w-with a..with a guy?' I managed to say.

Hayden just looked at me in plain horror.

'What?'

Please, don't make me say it again.

'Of course it is!' He then bursted in laughter.

'Ahahaha, you're so funny!'

_The hell?_

'What are you laughing for? And answer me seriously! Is it?'

'I'm laughing because out of all the people who could ask me this question it had to be you. Yes Chris, this is definitely my first time doing this with a guy' He affirmed.

'Then...then why does it looks like you know exactly what you're doing?'

_I just couldn't seem to shut my mouth..._

'Well, apart from _that_, the rest is still pretty much the same, don't you think?' He said then laughed a little more.

Moron.

'Don't worry though, I'll be sure to make it feel better and a little bit less awkard when I'm doing you'

_Hahahahahaha...no._

'When you're doing me? What the hell makes you think you'll be the one doing the other? I'm perfectly capable of doing you too, and I'd do a pretty fucking amazing job!'

'_Would you?_ Ahahahahahaha!'

That fucking bastard...

'Yes! Yes I would!' I said feeling pretty confident of my _skills_...

'Then why don't I believe it?' He said and winked at me before pulling me for another kiss.

Initially, I wasn't going to let him kiss me, but since he hadn't given me time to react and reject his kiss, I figured I'd let him kiss me.

...but just for a little amount of time.

...plan that failed awfully once I realized he had already deepened the kiss and doing wonders with that tongue of his.

'I don't mind it doing you first if you're feeling uncomfortable with this being _your_ first time, I'll still love you the same! Ahahaha' He said and laughed again.

Well that did wonders, as it made me kinda angry, at least angry enough to pull away.

'Good night' I said and went to _my _side of the bed, facing to the bedroom door, and turning off the lights.

'What?' Hayden asked in the darkness that surrounded us now.

I sighed.

'Good night Hayden' I said once more and shut my eyes closed.

I can't believe that jackass thought I couldn't be able to do him!

But of course, Hayden wasn't just going to give up.

No. Of course he wouldn't.

Instead the bastard surprised me by sliding -if you could call it sliding- his finger from the lower part of the middle of my butt to the end of my spine, pausing himself and pushing a bit more further when he reached that very special place in my butt.

I was going to cut him off, but all I could do was moan and arch my back.

Then I realized...

'HEY! TAKE THAT FINGER AWAY FROM MY ASS!' I shouted angrily and turned slighty to shot him and angry glare, then feeling my cheeks burn from blushing.

'Oh...but I don't want to go to bed yet...' He said with a sad frown on his face.

'Yeah, well, then maybe you should let _me _do _you _and not vice versa!'

'Oh, but not tonight...'

'What do you mea-'

Suddenly, Hayden just jumped and sat on _top_ of me and kissed me violently, while one of his hands took an opportunity to caress my still aroused and now hard member.


	9. The Afterglow

**Chapter Nine**

The Afterglow

_Well...we had sex last night._

_And no, I hadn't been the one dominating..._

Not that I was complaining -yet-. Hayden turned out to be _fucking amazing/glorious_ in bed and a great topping sex god.

_He_ had been the one that pinned my hands to the bed header, _he_ had been the one that inserted wet fingers inside me and made me moan and pant like nuts, and-

**_Don't forget the licking Chris...you know you liked it very much._**

_I was getting there! Shut the hell up brain!_

Ah yes, there had been a lot of licking and in various places, from my nipples to my back, to my...my...

**_To your penis._**

_Alright then! Yes! Geez!_

Like my brain said, Hayden had also licked my penis, and it turned out to be a great moment for me to feel like I had the control over him, especially when I had grabbed Hayden's hair and urged for him to continue licking and sucking and making me feel like I was about to explode! Hayden definitely knew how to use his tongue and make me go light and fluffy and moan a lot.

But there had also been times when I felt like a motherfucking girl, especially whenever Hayden decided to talk.

Like when he was about to push his fingers down _there_, and he just oh-so-very-casually stopped halfway to tell me that 'this might hurt a lot, tell me if you want me to stop' like I was some sort of weak girl.

_Not that he wasn't right though, it **did** hurt..._

_...a lot._

Or when he started laughing the second he pushed himself inside me and my whole body started shaking so bad it looked like a fucking earthquake...

But all of that didn't imply that I hadn't liked it, I enjoyed every second of it, from the teasings, to feeling Hayden inside me; from the kissing, to the licking; and from the biting to both of us reaching orgasms at the same time.

So of course, when I woke up, I woke up smiling like a bastard, and when I turned my head to Hayden's side of the bed I felt like glowing to see him there, naked and sweaty, sleeping like a fucking baby.

That bastard knew how to look fucking _hot_ even when he was sleeping...

I felt like cuddling with him, so I rolled a bit to his si-

**_HOLY NUTS! OH MY FUCKING CAT!_**

Remembered when I said that I hadn't complained yet?

Well now I was complaining because, OH MY HOLY LORD DID MY BUTT HIRT OR WHAT? Jesus! I don't think I have ever been in so much pain!

Jesus! It hurt! It hurt so much!

The Hayden started to move a bit.

_Fuck! I woke him up! No! Now he's going to probably ask-_

'Morning' he said giving me goosebumps.

_Damn his sex voice..._

'M-Morning...did I woke you up?' I asked Hayden while trying my best to hide my pain.

'No, ah, but come closer! Let me hug you'.

OH SHIT HAYDEN STOP THERE! STOP MOVING LIKE YOU'RE GONNA-

*Insert epic screaming here followed by a couple tears*

MY HOLY FUCK! IT HURTS!

'Chris? What's wrong?' Hayden said suddenly eyeing me very worried and looking all guilty and shit.

_Well...it is your fault you fucking moron!_

'Nothing!' I lied pathetically.

'Chris! Tell me! Now!' Hayden ordered.

Oh shit, I can't just tell him that he molested me so badly that he probably broke my ass.

He then, streched out a hand to touch my arm, comfort me.

'DON'T!' I yelled immediately.

'Chris! Just tell me what the fuck is wrong so I can make the pain go aw-'

Oh shit...

Oh no...

He knows...

'Chris, does yo-your butt hurt? Is that it? Did I pushed to hardly last night?'

_Too hardly last night? I'm not a motherfucking china doll!_

'Oh God! I'm so so-' I immediately cut the crap out by pressing one slender finger against his lips, but regretted it the second I let out another painful moan.

'So it is your butt! Ah, I'm sorry let me help you!' Hayden said enthusiastically.

'No! You fucking jackass! Stay the hell away from my ass!' I screamed.

'But I can make it_ feel_ better!' Hayden begged.

'Yeah, that's what you said last night...' I said with a blush on my face.

'I know, but I swear this time I will make it feel better' He insisted.

Then, without even giving me time to react he just flipped me over *insert more screaming, insults and tears* and positioned himself on top of me, but without actually _sitting_ on me and started to massage my lower back.

It hurt a lot still, but I did wanted the pain to go away so...

...so I let him continue.

That was, of course, until I saw his _evil plan_ _of molesting me again._

'WHAT IS THAT SHIT? HAYDEN TAKE THAT BUTT CREAM AWAY FROM ME!'

'But it'll make wonders for you!'

'I'd rather you shut the fuck up and stay away from me!'

Of course, that bastard was known for his stubbornness.

So I literally had to grab a hold of Hayden's thighs, dugging my nails so hard on his skin I thought it might bleed, when he shoved his fingers once again inside me and rubbed every mother-fucking-part of the inside of my butt.

'A-AHHHHHH' I moaned audibly, my skin turning so hot you could cook _eggs_ on it, and feeling a painful tingling down _there_.

'Unffff' was all I could say.

I mean...what else was I supposed to say to _that?_

'G-God H-Hayd-Hayden!'

'It'll be better, I promise you' He said as I felt him lean closer to me and planting sweet kisses on my back.

'I love you Chris, and I'm sorry for the pain I caused'

'Hmmph...y-yeah I love you too...'


End file.
